Lianthorn Lavellan Dialogue
Lianthorn Lavellan's dialogue contains a list of remarks and conversations he has with his companions. Lianthorn's remarks *''(Approaching an Ocularum for the first time) Y'know I don't get people's fascinations with skulls. *(Approaching camp) Uh, let's set up camp! I'm starving. *(Finding a shard) So the skull thing lead you to ''that ''huh. Okay. Wonder what it does... *(Seeing a high dragon) Oh dear gods. *(Finding first Astrarium) I don't know what that is. But it's pretty and I want one. *(Encountering a Veilfire torch or magic runes) Ooo! *(Finding a rune with the Veilfire torch) I need opposite runes on each dagger so that I can always stab effectively. *(Finding Coracavus) Oh jeez. This brings back memories. **'Inquisitor:' Of? **'Lianthorn:' I got kidnapped. First time encountering Venatori actually. **'Inquisitor:' Really? **'Lianthorn: Well. Yea. I wasn't born deadly y'know. *''(Non-rogue tries to pick a lock) I can help with that. *(Non-rogue tries to pick a lock) Here, let me. *(Non-rogue tries to pick a lock) You look like you have no idea what you're doing. Let me pick that. *(''When talking to Imshael about a deal) You don't buy that shit do you? It needs to die, before it hurts anyone else. *''(When the minimap compass pulses) Something's here... *(When the minimap compass pulses) We should take a look around. *(After fighting Darkspawn) Ew. *(After fighting a Lurker) Ahhh I love these things. Great times. *(Finding a Mosaic) Ooo pretty! I wanna know what the full picture looks like! Let's keep an eye out for more pieces! *(Finding a Mosaic) When we complete one can I please ''please have one? **'''Inquisitor: Sure! **'Lianthorn:' Yay! *(or) **'Inquisitor:' No. **'Lianthorn:' Aww... *(or) **(Romance Option)Inquisitor: Of course, anything you want, its yours. **'Lianthorn: '''Yay! You're the best! And I want cupcakes. Vanilla ones. Please! *(Encountering any canine, for the first time) N-nice doggie... *(Conversing with the Nightmare)'' **'Nightmare:' Lianthorn Lavel- Oh wait. They exiled you, didn't they? You spend everyday trying to make your parents proud and it is pathetic. Futile. They will never be proud of or love you, not again. I can end your suffering. **'Lianthorn:' Big talk for someone who's hiding. *''(Encountering Fearlings for the first time) ''Lianthorn: Ohh fuck ''no! Stay away from me! Fuck fuck fuck! Combat comments '''Kills an Enemy' *Hear. My. Words! *One down! Low Health *Argh! *I'm falling back! *I'm hit! Low health (Companions) *''(Cassandra)'' Help Cassandra! *''(Dorian)'' The squishee mage needs rescuing! *''(Cole)'' Cole's in trouble! *''(Varric)'' Varric! Hang in there, buddy! I've got you! Fallen companions *''(Inquisitor)'' Inquisitor! *(Inquisitor) Hang on, Inquisitor! Location comments *''(Crestwood) Oh yay. I ''love ''rainy places. *(Fallow Mire) Ugh! Muddy! The trees here look like creepy long fingers- there's no leaves on them... I dont like this place. It's creepy. *(Hinterlands) This place is really pretty- considering. Look at all the trees, they're different colours! *(Storm Coast) Well. At least it's not muddy here... or spooky. *(Emerald Graves) Wow. Look at how tall the trees are here! *(Emprise Du Lion) Gods it's fucking ''cold here. *''(Emprise Du Lion and setting up camp) Ah that's better! ...And I still have all my toezies. Goody! *(Sahrnia) Well this is depressing... is there something we can do for these people? *(Exalted Plains) It's sad what happened to this place. It must have been so beautiful. *(Winter Palace) I haven't eaten ''anything ''since we made our way here. **Inquisitor: Why? **Lianthorn: I'm really nervous. I still can't remember what the difference between a desert spoon and a regular spoon is... *(Winter Palace) Everyone is staring at me. I don't like it. And they keep asking me to dance. I don't know how to dance! *(Winter Palace) Why did that guy ask if I wanted a private tour of his art collection? How does he even know I like art? *(Forbidden Oasis) The water looks so inviting! **Dorian(If present) Want to go skinny dipping do you? **Lian: Skinny dipping? **Dorian: It's a term. Before you go into the water, you take off ''all ''your clothes. **Lian: O-Oh... **Dorian: Oh look! You're all red! **Lian: Shut up! *(Hissing Wastes) This place reminds me of home. *(Hissing Wastes) Ooh! I hope we run into some Lurkers here! *(Lost Temple of Dirthamen)'' This place is breathtaking... and a little creepy. Mostly beautiful though. *''(Frostback Basin - Tree bridge, If Lianthorn is romanced)'' **'Lian: '''Aw, don't be scared! It's ''easy! Look! I can walk across with my eyes closed. '' **'Inquisitor:' Lian. Don't. **'Lian: Aw crap! **Inquisitor: Lian! **'''Lian: Haha just kiddin'. **'Inquisitor:' **'Lian:' *''(Western Approach)'' Ah there's nothing like the smell of desert air. *''(Val Royeaux, capital of Orlais) Those Lion statues are pretty. I want one. *(Fade) Uh... Ok why is that table upside down? Why is that up there- Ugh my head hurts! Companion comments about Lianthorn *'Blackwall: Be careful, Inquisitor. He's a dangerous man. I can see it in his eyes. *'Cassandra: '''Lian is from Tevinter. We should watch him carefully, Inquisitor/Herald. *'Cole: 'He hurts people. But he hurts the people that hurt other people. *'Dorian: 'Cute isn't he? How everything just goes completely over his head? Adorable. *'Iron Bull: 'We need to know who trained him. I know he's from Tevinter, that's already enough reason not to trust him. *'Sera: 'He doesn't seem too elfy. Face I mean. *'Varric: 'He's quiet but I know he cares. We need to look out for the cub. *'Vivienne: 'We've already got one man from Tevinter, do we really need another, my dear? Lianthorn's comments about Companions *'Blackwall: 'Nice to have a grey warden in the ranks, they can sense darkspawn right? That'll be handy. He's a bit preachy though. *'Cassandra: 'She's too hard on herself. She's a good person and I think she needs someone to remind her of that from time to time. *'Cole: 'He's adorable, cryptic and ''very interesting. *'Dorian: '...That moustache. Mmm...Uh- uh what was the question again?? *'Iron Bull: '''He's ''tall. ''But not scary. M'm. Nope. Not scary at all. I'll take him on! *'Sera: 'To be honest we just but heads all the time. The only thing we can agree on is our mutual fondness for cookies. *'Solas: 'He really cares about Spirits. I've never met someone like that before. It's nice. *'Varric: 'Varric's a really cool guy. It would be nice if he stopped calling me 'cub' though. Makes me feel...''small. *'Vivienne: '''I find it difficult to take anything she says at face value. Does she ever ''really ''stop 'playing the game'? My head hurts. *'Josephine: She's very sweet. I like her. *'Cullen:' He's uh... skilled! He's made fine ''soldiers under his command. M'hm! Lianthorn and Blackwall (If the Inquisitor is friends with Lianthorn and was or still is in a romance with Blackwall after Revelations) *'Lianthorn: Blackwall. *'''Blackwall: Yes? *'Lianthorn: '''If you hurt her again I'm going to kick your ass. That's a promise, you hear? *'Blackwall:' I suppose I deserve that. ─────── Lianthorn and Cassandra ''(After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) *'Cassandra:' Are you alright, Lian? You seemed nervous at the Winter Palace. *'Lianthorn:' I was. I felt out of place. *'Cassandra:' When did you last eat, before we entered the Palace? *'Lianthorn:' ...Is this about me eating the entire cake from that table? *'Cassandra:' Yes. I don't understand where you put it all. *'Lianthorn: '''I was really hungry, okay? ─────── Lianthorn and Cole *'Cole:' You're a ''good ''person, Lian. *'Lianthorn:' T-Thank you? *'Cole:' You came here to help people, you ''were ''helping before too. *'Lianthorn:' Maybe I can do more here. *'Cole:' You can. ─────── *'Lianthorn:' I had a friend like you once, Cole. Another spirit. *'Cole:' Hair, skin, eyes white as snow face cracked like old stone. *'Cole:' Ashiril. She hurt people. But only the bad ones. Only when she ''knew ''they're bad. *'Lianthorn:' Yes... ─────── *'Cole:' Frightened, rejected and alone. You ran into the tears of the dark sky and never looked back *'Lianthorn:' Cole... *'Cole:' It hurts you, you still bleed but not where everyone can see. I want to help. *'Lianthorn:' You can't... please... *'Cole:' You wanted to stop but you heard the wolves calling for you and you were alone. *'Lianthorn:' Stop. Now. Please.'' ─────── *'Cole:' I'm sorry I upset you. *'Lianthorn:' It's alright Cole. I know you're just trying to help. ─────── Lianthorn and Dorian (After Last Resort of Good Men and Ricochet quests have been completed.) *'Lianthorn:' Hey Dorian. *'Dorian:' Yes? *'Lianthorn:' I just wanted to say you did a brave thing. *'Lianthorn:' Following your heart. It must have been terrifying. *'Dorian:' You're... rather sappy for an assassin. But thank you. ─────── *'Lianthorn:' Do you get a kick ''out of it, Dorian? *'Dorian:' Out of what precisely? *'Lianthorn:' You know ''exactly what I'm talking about. *'Dorian:' Oh? Do I? I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to enlighten me. *'Lianthorn:' Making me blush ''all the time. *Dorian: Oh, that. Of course I do! It's one of my most favourite ways to pass the time. ─────── ''(If Lianthorn is romanced.) *'Lianthorn:' Why ''are you smirking!? *'Dorian:' A little bird told me you scurried off shortly after the Inquisitor paid you a visit. *'Lianthorn:' W-well that bird is ''wrong. ''Because I don't scurry. *'Dorian:' Oh. Do tell me what ''really ''happened then. **(If Inquisitor says "I'd also like to know":)'' ***'Lianthorn:' W-well. I had to go somewhere. For a thing! That I forgot about! **''(If Inquisitor says "Leave him alone Dorian,":)'' ***'Dorian: '''Fine, have it ''your way. ***'Lianthorn: '''Phew... **(Otherwise) ***'Lianthorn: None'a your business, Pavus! Lianthorn and Iron Bull ─────── *'''Dorian: I hope it doesn't bother you to travel alongside a "Vint," Iron Bull. *'Iron Bull: '''That what you are? You people all kinda look the same to me. *'Dorian:' I'm also a mage. Would you prefer me bound and leashed? *'Iron Bull:' I'd buy you dinner first. : (If Lian is present in the party) *'Lian: I don't get it, why would that make him more receptive to being tied up? *'''Iron Bull: I'll tell you when you're older. *'Dorian:' Hopefully before you sewed my mouth shut. *'Iron Bull:' Depends how much you keep yapping. ─────── *'Iron Bull:' That staff's in pretty good shape, Dorian. *'Iron Bull: '''Do you spend a lot of time polishing it? *'Dorian:' (Groans.) **(If Lian is present in the party) **'Lian: Why're you annoyed? You should be proud he noticed that you take good care of that thing. **(Other party members snicker) ─────── *'''Dorian: Watch where you're pointing that thing! *'Iron Bull:' Dirty. *'Dorian: '''Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon! **'Lian:' What else could you have meant? ─────── *Iron Bull: Hey Lian. What's your secret? *Lianthorn: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret. *Iron Bull: Why did the dragon put on a display like that, for you? *Lianthorn: What do you mean?...Is that what that weird dance was? *Iron Bull: She wanted to ''mate ''with you. *Lianthorn: What!? Get out! : ''If Lianthorn is romanced... :: Inquisitor input: ::*'Answer 1 (I'll dance for you.) ' ::**'Inquisitor: '''Maybe ''I ought to give you a display. ::**'Lianthorn: '... ::**'Inquisitor: '''It's so cute when you blush like that. ::**'Lianthorn: Is not... ::*'''Answer 2: (Do you want that?) ::**'Inquisitor: '''Is that what you want? A dance? ::**'Lianthorn: Yes. I mean no! I mean, I'd like to- but with your clothes... oh did I just see a rift or a dragon over there? Let's keep our eyes peeled shall we? ─────── If Lianthorn is not romanced... *'''Iron Bull: Hey Lian. *'Lianthorn:' ...Yes? *'Iron Bull: '''You rode that dragon with such skill! How would you like to ride another horned beast? *'Lianthorn:' Huh? I don't see another dragon... *'Iron Bull: I mean. Do you want to ride The Iron Bull. *'Lianthorn: '''You ''do ''remember me using my daggers on it like mountain pics right? *'Iron Bull: I meant-(Growls) Nevermind. Lianthorn and Sera Lianthorn and Solas Lianthorn and Varric Lianthorn and Vivienne